dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eijilund Plushies (3.5e Race)
=Eijilund Plushies= Summary::Gleefully insane living constructs made of cloth and stuffed with danger. Personality Plushies either have a loose grip on sanity and express it perfectly or are lucid and rational and are unable to express it. Madness is the way they speak and the way they do things, even if somehow, by some impossible means they seem to be purposefully getting to their goals. Perhaps its dumb luck. Plushies get along with Slaad, as only they know the correct answer to how much green weighs and the subtle flavor of a star's purple eyebrow. 61! Physical Description Plushies tend to look alike, especially if they are mass produced. They are animated stuffed dolls of various appearances, ranging 1'-2' tall on average and are almost always smiling. Their bodies are partially mutable to allow for facial expressions and other actions where hard unyielding plastic eyes and sown mouths may not allow. Most lack true hands but their stubs acting as hands still manage to grapple onto things. This is an extraordinary force. Plushies have a very unique system of reproduction. One form allows the construction of a plushie in the manner similar to a golem. The other is a unique and disturbing ritual which takes an hour and involves turning a recently dead body into a plushie. Plushies created in this manner resemble the form of the creature they were born from, or their parent plushie performing the ritual, whichever is desired. Plushies learn and adapt quickly and are ready to adventure after only a year. Relations Plushies love everyone, though the feeling is not always mutual. Actually, it's difficult to tell sometimes whether a plushie is being friendly out of good will or to spite someone, though in general they simply become disinterested in those they do not get along with. They get along best with races which are chaotic, and with those from Limbo. Alignment Usually chaotic, but lawful plushies exist. They're simply lawful and insane. Lands Plushies originate from Eijilund, a distant plane where they are actually the dominant race and actual plushie mass production is accomplished. In the rest of the planar universe they can be found on Limbo and, occasionally, on the material plane causing trouble or going on adventures to fulfill their insatiable ADD. Because a plushie can be made anywhere, several of their race are not extraplanar but indeed native to the prime material. Religion Eijilund Plushies worship their creator God-King, Lord Eiji, who is indeed a plushie himself. The aforementioned king rules over Eijilund, and some give him worship from afar. Of course, while all recognize Lord Eiji as their creator, not all worship him. Language Common and Plushese. Plushese is actually Common, but the words seem nonsensical. Instead meaning is conveyed though vague metaphors and body signals, so "I need scissors, 61!" is a perfect way to ask how to pass the salt. Names Eijilund plushies adopt the names of their doll's model, generally, and are given serial numbers. The default plushie, modeled after Lord Eiji, is the Eiji Plushie who is named Eiji. While plushies seem to know the difference between all the various Eijis in the world, others tend to get confused. Since calling a plushie "Hey #45651" is cumbersome, they adopt nicknames when addressing other races. Racial Traits * , , , , : Plushie bodies are not strong or durable, though very flexible. They do not pay much attention to the world, but their charm is peerless. While their stats are inferior, they can take Plushie feats and have the Plushie class variants. * (Living Construct, ): While they can be created, plushies have their own soul and free will. Fire is a part of their being. As such Plushies are immune to fire damage, but take double damage from cold. They are also effected by spells and abilities that affect Fire creatures, such as certain turning abilities. * : As a small-sized creature, a plushie gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. However, see below... * Slight Build (Ex): The physical stature of plushies lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category smaller. Whenever a plushie is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as Hide), the plushie is treated as one size smaller if doing so is advantageous to the character. A plushie is also considered to be one size smaller when "squeezing" through a restrictive space. A plushie can use weapons designed for a creature one size smaller without penalty. However, the space and reach of a plushie remain those of a creature of their actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. * Plushie base land speed is 20 feet. * (Ex): Lacking actual organs is a boon. A plushie has a 25% chance to negate a critical hit. * Bouncy (Ex): A plushie takes half damage from falls. * : Dispel magic and antimagic fields have a negative effect on plushies. When hit with any dispel magic, make a Will saving throw vs being knocked stunned for 1d4 rounds. An antimagic field incurs a save vs unconsciousness every round until they leave the area, and mage's disjunction becomes a save vs death. Plushies know the power magic cancellation has on them and fear it. * : Whenever a plushie is immersed in water or otherwise soaked through, their speed is cut in half as long as they are in that environment and 1d4 hours afterward as they dry off. If there is some effect which dries them faster they may reduce this time. * Spell-Like Ability: (1 + Cha modifier)/day—''prestidigitation''. Caster level 1st; save DC 10 + plushie’s Cha modifier + spell level. * Spell-Like Ability: Go Boom. The plushie self-immolates itself, dealing no damage to its body but 1d6 points of fire damage to everyone in a 5 ft. radius. Feats can improve this ability. It allows a Reflex save for half, DC (10 + 1/2 HD + Cha). They may do this once every 1d4 rounds. * Automatic Languages: Common and Plushese. * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Ignan, and Sylvan. * Favored Class: or . * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics *In actuality plushies seem to be immortal. Old plushies simple vanish at whatever time they seem to become bored with the world. What happens to those plushies in uncertain, and the plushies are mute on the subject if they ever actually die. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Plushies